Heretofore, in order to adapt information recording media for RFID applications to IC cards such as cash cards and the like, IC cards have been proposed which are constituted by paired base material sandwiching a module having an inlet composed of a foundational base material and an interconnected antenna and IC chip provided on one face thereof.
FIG. 10 is schematic sectional drawing which shows one example of a conventional IC card.
An IC card 100 of this example is schematically configured from an inlet 104 composed of a foundational base material 101 and an interconnected antenna 102 and IC chip 103 provided on one face 101a thereof, an adhesive layer 105 covering this inlet 104, and paired base material 106A and 106B sandwiching the inlet 104 via this adhesive layer 105.
Next, the manufacturing method of this IC card 100 is described with reference to FIG. 11.
To manufacture this IC card 100, first, the inlet 104 is disposed on one face 106a of the base material 106A composed of thermoplastic resin with interposition of a hot-melt adhesive agent 105A constituting the adhesive layer 105. Next, a base material 106B is superimposed on this inlet 104 with interposition of a hot-melt adhesive agent 105B. Next, hot-press treatment is conducted from the outer sides of the base material 106A and 106B, and the hot-melt adhesive agents 105A and 105B are fused, whereby the IC card 100 is obtained by integration of the inlet 104, hot-melt adhesive agents 105A and 105B, and base material 106A and 106B (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
FIG. 12 is a schematic sectional drawing which shows another example of a conventional IC card.
An IC card 110 of this example is schematically configured from an inlet 114 composed of a foundational base material 111 and an interconnected antenna 112 and IC chip 113 provided on one face 111a thereof, a first intermediate base material 115 disposed on the outer edge of this inlet 114, a second intermediate base material 116 which provides an insertion port 116a for insertion of the IC chip 113, and which is superimposed onto the inlet 114 and first intermediate base material 115, and paired base material 117A and 117B sandwiching the inlet 114, first intermediate base material 115, and second intermediate base material 116.
Next, the manufacturing method of this IC card 110 is described with reference to FIG. 13.
To manufacture this IC card 110, first, the first intermediate layer 115 composed of thermoplastic resin is disposed on the outer edge of the inlet 114. Next, by means of an adhesive agent 118, the inlet 114 and first intermediate layer 115 are provisionally bonded to one face 117a of the base material 117A composed of thermoplastic resin. Next, the second intermediate base material 116 composed of thermoplastic resin is superimposed onto the inlet 114 so that the IC chip 113 is inserted into the insertion port 116a, and the base material 117B is superimposed onto this second intermediate base material 116. Next, hot-press treatment is conducted from the outer sides of the base material 117A and 117B to fuse the first base material 115, second base material 116, and base material 117A and 117B, whereby the IC card 110 is obtained by integration of the inlet 114, first intermediate base material 115, second intermediate base material 116, and base material 117A and 117B (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2005-531126.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2006-503424.